Baishunfu
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: Just story about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo brothership. pairing Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Lu han x Baekhyun. Sehun x Baekhyun and Someone x Baekhyun. Kai x Kyungsoo. hint Kyungsoo x Baekhyun. review akan di balas di chapter 3. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Buka lebar – lebar paha mu B"

Srett

"A akhhh..."

Namja itu meringis. Merasakan perih pada hole man nya, keringat dingin menyerbu seluruh lapisan kulitnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria dewasa itu padanya karna matanya tertutup blind fold.

"Menikmatinya B?"

"A akhhh akhhh its hurt... AKKHHH I'M SORRY MA MASTER..."

Namja itu menjerit kemudian setelah pria dewasa yang ia panggil master itu melesakan suatu benda pada lubangnya. Sakitnya tidak terbayangkan. Namun ia tak mampu melawan.

Srett

Kedua telinga namja itu menangkap sebuah resleting celana yang dibuka, dan tak lama sesuatu mendekati mulutnya. Menampar nampar kecil pipinya. Dan Baekhyun sudah tahu itu apa, setelah ia mencium bau khas penis yang menguar indera penciumannya.

"Lick it!"

Jlebb

"Umphhh"

"Ashhh good B... yeahhh umhhh"

Namja itu sedikit memekik namun tak bisa menjerit karna mulutnya tersumpal dengan batang peni s milik pria yang menggagahinya saat ini. Dan airmata perlahan membasahi blind fold dikedua matanya.

...

**Baishunfu**

**Byun Baekhyun, Park Chan Yeol, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung soo, and Lu Han**

**Paired:**

**Find it**

**Warning:**

**BDSM, violence, hurt, school life, Yaoi**

**Disclaimer :**

**They're god mine, but i think Baekhyun is Chanyeol's mine. Whatever with about this fucking couple (you know what i mean)**

**Story by:**

**Kyura lee.**

...

BRAKK

"Hanya segini?"

Mata besar itu melotot tajam kearah namja yang sama kecilnya dengannya. Kilatan amarah tak lepas dari mata doe itu. Sementara namja yang mendapat tatapan marah itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Dia hanya memberikan segitu, aku tidak mungkin meminta lebih.."

PLAKKK

"APA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI DIA HANYA MEMBERIMU LIMA JUTA IDIOT?"

Tamparan keras dari pria kecil dihadapannya membuatnya terjatuh. Pipinya memerah dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah, menandakan betapa kerasnya tamparan itu. Tubuh kecil dihadapannya meraih helai rambutnya kasar membuatnya sedikit memekik.

"Aku tak sadarkan diri sebelum waktunya. Maafkan aku..."

"Idiot!"

BRUK

Namja kecil itu melepaskan jambakannya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Sekarang keluarlah, kepala panti ingin berbicara dengan kita. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Namja berwajah cantik itu mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan dengan kaki terseok – seok. Selangkangannya terasa sakit dan perih.

"Baekhyun."

Namja cantik itu menoleh setelah namja tadi memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya. Dan kali ini, kita tidak akan bisa meloloskan diri. Bersiaplah."

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Ini lebih menakutkan daripada apa yang dilakukan namja dihadapannya tadi.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengacaukannya kembali seperti waktu itu Kyungso hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Tidak bisa Baek. Keluarga yang datang kali ini sangat kaya, dan kepala panti tentu tidak akan menyia – nyiakan hal ini."

"Tapi masih banyak anak – anak yang masih lebih kecil dari kita. Kita bahkan sudah berumur 16 tahun."

"Justru... keluarga itu menginginkan anak – anak yang berumur seperti kita Baek. Dan kau tahu sendiri, disini, hanya kita, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berumur segitu. Dan kepala panti menginginkan kita sepertinya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa. "Tak apa. Asalkan bisa terus bersamamu aku tidak masalah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Cepatlah temui kepala panti sebelum dia menyiksamu."

"Ne."

Kyungsoo menatap sendu kearah adik kandungnya.

"Aku sering menyiksamu, tapi kenapa kau masih ingin terus bersamaku Baekhyun? Bahkan aku telah... menjual tubuhmu..."

"Mereka adalah sepasang kakak – adik. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berusia enam belas sementara Kyungsoo tujuh belas."

"Anda yakin mrs. Han? Mereka seperti masih berumur tiga belas tahun."

Mrs. Han kepala panti itu tersenyum kearah Tuan Byun.

"Mereka memang memiliki wajah kekanakkan Tuan, tapi sebenarnya mereka memang sudah berumur enam belas." Ujar Mrs. Han sopan.

Tuan Byun mengangguk paham. Dan tersenyum simpul kearah Baekhyun yang sudah memucat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Jemari lentiknya senantiasa menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo sama takutnya, namun ia menyembunyikannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil mereka."

Mrs. Han tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa menjual lagi sepasang anak dengan harga tinggi.

"Mereka tidak perlu membawa apa – apa. Besok aku pun akan membawakan pakaian untuk mereka pakai besok. Aku permisi Mrs. Han, aku akan mentransfer biaya nya malam ini."

"Terima kasih Tuan Byun. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda."

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Tuan Byun menghampiri kedua anak itu. Melepas sedikit paksa kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu, lantas menarik pelan salah satu anak berambut hitam kelam itu agar berdiri menghadapnya.

Kedua tangan kasar itu menangkup wajah cantik itu hingga mendongak, mengusap bibir tipis itu dengan ibu jari besarnya lantas mempertemukan kedua bibir berbeda ukuran itu dengan cepat.

"Umphhh..."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya perlahan dengan airmatanya yang merembes keluar. Ia tak bisa melihat sang adik yang tengah dicium pria yang baru saja membeli mereka.

"Umhpphhh.. hnghhh"

Baekhyun meremas pakaian tuan dihadapannya itu dibagian dada dengan keras. Berusaha bertahan dengan separuh nafas yang mulai hilang karna ciuman kasar yang diterimanya.

Dan begitu Baekhyun sudah melemah, pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat dagunya yang berlumuran saliva mereka.

"Kau cantik... Baekhyun."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Baishunfu

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Se Hun, Lu Han and Kim Jong In

Other Cast: Taehyung BTS, Jungkook BTS, all member EXO and any more

Pairing: Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Sehun x Baekhyun, Lu Han x Baekhyun. Kai x Kyungsoo. Slight Kyungsoo x Baekhyun

...

Its, semi BDSM, violence, little incest, boy x boy, school life

...

Warning: thypo's everywhere,

...

Story: Kyura Lee

.

.

.

**Malam itu, diatas atap rumah st. Lawrence.**

**Pertama kali seorang Kyungsoo menjual tubuh adiknya sendiri...**

_**Baekhyun mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Disini ia sekarang. Di sebuah rumah berkedok Panti Asuhan. Ia mendekam disana sejak ia berumur kurang lebih dua minggu setelah ia dilahirkan ibunya. Mrs. Han bilang, ia dan Kyungsoo tidak diingankan orang tuanya.**_

_**Dan Mrs. Han juga bilang, jika semua anak di 'Panti' ini bukan karna mereka dibuang atau tidak diingankan sebenarnya. Yah tapi kurang lebih sama artinya. Mrs. Han bahkan mengatakan pada semua anak dirumah itu adalah hasil beliannya dari orang tua yang datang kesana.**_

_**Jadi bisa dikatakan, rumah berkedok panti itu berkedok sebagai penitipan anak terlantar atau terbuang. Entahlah itu. Namun yang sesungguhnya terjadi, bukan seperti itu. Rumah ini adalah wadah untuk Mrs. Han menjalani hasil haramnya dengan memperjual beli anak – anak.**_

_**Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo termasuk anak yang dijual orang tuanya hanya karna mereka membutuhkan uang untuk mendirikan sebuah perusahaan. Mereka bosan hidup miskin dan serba kekurangan. Hingga akhirnya mereka menjual nya dan hyungnya dengan harga tinggi.**_

_**Dan itu sebabnya, Baekhyun tak pernah percaya dengan namanya sebuah keluarga. Karena ia tahu, ujung – ujungnya ia kembali akan dijual lagi oleh Mrs. Han pada sebuah keluarga atau bahkan mafia? Baekhyun tak ingin memikirkannya.**_

_**Baekhyun mengejerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lantas mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha menggapai bintang- bintang yang menghiasi malam hari ini.**_

_**Baekhyun sangat suka melihat bintang – bintang itu. Bintang – bintang itu salah satu penghiburan diri bagi Baekhyun selain Kyungsoo hyungnya.**_

_**Sreett**_

_**Ditengah keasikannya, seseorang berbaring disebelahnya. Mereka berbaring diatas genteng itu seperti biasanya setiap malam dengan cara mengendap – endap tentunya. **_

"_**Kau mau mereka mengasuh kita Baekhyun?"**_

_**Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, sambil masih tetap bermain dengan binta – bintang itu.**_

"_**Kenapa?"**_

"_**Karna, bukankah hyung bilang tidak akan ada keluarga yang akan benar – benar menyayangi kita bukan begitu?"**_

_**Orang yang bertanya itu tersenyum. "Tapi besok kita-"**_

"_**Hyung bisa menggagalkannya? Apakah bisa? Seperti waktu dulu?"**_

_**Keduanya saling menatap. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia menatap bintang – bintang itu lantas memejamkan matanya.**_

"_**Akan lebih baik jika kita melarikan dari sini."**_

"_**Tapi bagaimana caranya hyung? Kemarin saja kita dipukuli karena berusaha pergi kan?" Baekhyun berujar lemah, membayangkan bagaimana perempuan berkedok malaikat itu menyiksanya habis – habisan tanpa belas kasihan. Bahkan mengurungnya, menyiramnya dengan air dingin lantas memasungnya bagaikan tahanan. Dan Baekhyun sedikit trauma akan hal itu.**_

_**Mrs. Han tak pernah main – main dengan semua ancamannya. Dan Kyungsoo tahu itu.**_

"_**Uang. Hanya uang yang bisa membantu kita untuk lari dari sini. Tapi tentu tidak mudah. Yang paling mudah untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu sekejap adalah..."**_

_**Kyungsoo berhenti membuat Baekhyun penasaran. "Adalah apa hyung?" ia beranjak dari tidurnya lantas mendudukkan dirinya, menggoyangkan bahu Kyungsoo tak sabar.**_

_**Kyungsoo menatap sayu kearah Baekhyun. "Menjual tubuhmu..."**_

_**Baekhyun terdiam tidak lagi penasaran seperti tadi.**_

"_**Ha haruskah...?"**_

"_**Apalagi memangnya selain itu? Kemarin, kau tahu? Saat kita di suruh Mrs. Han membeli persediaan makanan, seorang Tuan memanggilku dan menanyakan tentangmu. Lalu dia bilang dia bisa memberikan uang dua pulujuta jika kau mau bercinta dengannya."**_

"_**Aku.. tidak ma-**_

"_**Kau ingin keluar darisini tidak?" Potong Kyungsoo kesal. Baekhyun menalan ludah.**_

"_**A aku mau hyung, ta tapi aku takut. Aku tidak mau dengan cara seperti itu..." Kyungsoo mendengus.**_

"_**Tidak usah sok suci dan polos Baekhyun! Kau bahkan pernah melakukannya dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook!" Geram Kyungsoo marah.**_

"_**Itu karna mereka memaksaku hyung! Mereka mengikatku hingga aku tidak bisa melawan." Tangis Baekhyun hampir pecah namun ia menahannya karna takut Kyungsoo makin geram padanya.**_

"_**Dasar lemah." Ejeknya. "Sekarang terserah padamu, tidur dengan tuan itu dan kita keluar darisini, atau tetap disini dan menunggu Mrs. Han menjual kita pada sebuah keluarga yang jelas – jelas hanya akan membuat kita semakin menderita."**_

_**Kyungsoo akan beranjak namun Baekhyun segera menahan tangan Kyungsoo.**_

"_**A aku mau..."**_

..

..

..

Akhirnya Baekhyun menangis. Benar – benar menangis. Dia tak peduli jika Kyungsoo akan menamparnya karena telah berani menangis didepannya. Dia tak peduli. Ia hanya mengeluarkan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin menangis demi mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Dan kali ini pun Kyungsoo hanya diam saja melihat adiknya menangis. Kali ini, mereka tidak bisa apa – apa. Mrs. Han sudah merampas uang dua puluh lima juta mereka hasil dari menjual tubuh Baekhyun kala itu oleh dua orang berbeda.

Mrs. Han sudah tahu rencana mereka hingga akhirnya mengurung mereka diruang bawah tanah yang hanya di terangi sebatang lilin yang bisa padam kapan saja. Dan Baekhyun takut saat gelap tiba. Maka dari itu sedari tadi ia menangis dengan wajah lebam hasil tamparan Mrs. Han layangkan tadi malam saat mereka hampir saja berhasil membuka pintu gerbang belakang rumah panti itu kalau saja dan penjaganya tidak memergoki mereka.

PRAKK

Kyungsoo kesal. Ia melempar gelas kosong kearah dinding bertekstur lembab itu dengan amarah yang meluap.

"Apa kau pikir dengan terus menangis semua masalah akan selesai Baek?"

Jika dulu Kyungsoo akan membentak Baekhyun dengan kasar, kali ini tidak. Ia hanya bertanya dengan nada putus asa yang kentara. Baekhyun terisak, menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan rintihan tangisnya.

"A aku takut, maafkan aku hyung."

"Kemarilah,"

Baekhyun beringsut dari pojok ruangan itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang terduduk diatas matras yang sudah lepek dan berbau. Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Kyungsoo, menyenderkan kepalanya didada hyung nya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha lagi untuk menghentikan isakannya.

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam itu perlahan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya, airmatanya mengalir namun segera ia seka.

"Yang penting kita masih bersama kan? Kita harus bersyukur karna Tuan Byun itu tidak mengambil salah satu diantara kita."

"Tapi apa Tuan Byun orang yang Baik hyung? Ta tadi saja di dia me menciumku. Aku takut."

"Dia bukan orang baik! Aku yakin itu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa Tuan Byun itu. Seseorang yang telah membayar tubuh Baekhyun untuk memenuhi hasrat bejatnya. Uang dua puluhjuta adalah buktinya. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang tidur dengannya karna sejak awal, matanya sudah tertutup karna permintaan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Aku... akan melindungimu Baekhyun."

'Maafkan aku...'

.

.

.

Mrs. Han tertawa puas saat melepas kepergian kedua anak yang merupakan tambang emasnya. Uang yang diterima nya kali ini melebihi target pendapatannya.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk dalam kepalanya saat dengan kurang ajarnya, Tuan yang membelinya itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya didepan Mrs. Han. Tuan Byun, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak membawa apapun kedalam rumahnya termasuk dengan pakaian yang kini dipakainya begitu pula Kyungsoo, mereka mengganti pakaian lusuh mereka dengan pakaian pemberian dari 'Orang Tua' mereka.

"Sempurna"

Tuan Byun tersenyum puas dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya, menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah lain daripada melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah seperti dilecehkan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah baru kalian," Tuan Byun menggiring mereka berdua keluar ruang Mrs. Han dan membawa mereka masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya.

"Disana kalian akan bertemu dengan ketiga putera – puteriku. Mereka tampan dan cantik seperti kalian." Tuan Byun memamerkan senyumnya namun mereka berdua hanya diam bahkan sampai mereka tiba dirumah besar itu, keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yang ada dibenak mereka adalah,

Mengapa harus mengadopsi mereka jika ia mempunya tiga anak?

...

"Ini kamarmu cantik..."

Tuan Byun membawa Baekhyun kesebuah kamar bercat dinding berwarna putih dengan perabotan Baekhyun menatap takjub melihat kamar barunya yang begitu luas dan indah, namun saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi takut.

"Tu tuan.."

"Hemm...?"

Tuan Byun berdehem, ia sibuk mengelus leher putih Baekhyun dan meniupnya membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang geli.

"Tu tuan aku mohon jangan se seperti ini," Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu namun Tuan Byun tak bergeming.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Tapi.. appa, itu lebih baik karna sekarang kau adalah anakku."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ka kalau me memang begitu, to tolong lepaskan ta tangan anda. Bu bukankah kita adalah ayah dan anak?" Ucapnya meragu. Tuan Byun diam lantas melepaskan pelukannya membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Kau memang benar angel..."

"A angel..."

"Bagiku kau Angel. Karna kau cantik sekali..." Tuan Byun menyeringai. "Sangat cantik, B.."

Deg

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. B? Bukankah itu... sekelebat bayangan atas dirinya yang tengah bergumul dengan seseorang membuat semakin pucat pasi. Ia memandang takut kearah pria dihadapannya.

" K kau..."

"Tubuhmu... sangat indah, B..."

"Ti tidak mungkin..."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia kini tahu, Tuan Byun adalah orang yang membeli tubuhnya waktu itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu alasannya kenapa aku 'mengadopsimu' kan Baekhyun? Jadi aku rasa kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi jika aku nanti menyentuhmu. Karna walaupun nanti dimata orang – orang kau adalah anakku, tapi disini, dirumah ini, kau bukan anakku melainkan milikku. Dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu."

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara. Ia tak akan pernah mempercayai tentang sebuah keluarga. Tak akan pernah.

"Sekarang kau istirahtlah. Aku akan membangunkan mu saat jam makan malam karna ketiga anakku sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam."

Tuan Byun menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur barunya dan mengelus rambut hitam itu perlahan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat 'ayah' nya menindihnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku rasa bermain sebentar tidak apa kan?"

"Akhhh ..."

"Dia anak pertamaku Byun Lu Han, dia berbeda empat tahun di atasmu. Dan gadis anak kedua ku, Byun Jin Ri, kau bisa memanggilnya Sulli. Dan aku rasa, Sulli seusia dengan mu Kyungsoo. Dan yang terakhir adalah Byun Sehun. Dia seusia Baekhyun. Dan kemungkinan kalian akan satu sekolah"

Tak!

"Satu sekolah?"

Sulli bertanya tak suka. Ia melirik sinis kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya dia, menyantap makan malamnya tanpa perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang Sulli arahkan padanya. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun memilih diam, tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka sibuk melihat kearah namja mungil bersurai hitam yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Dan pandangan mereka terfokus pada satu titik merah di atas leher anak itu. Baekhyun.

"Appa tidak menerima protesan darimu Sulli. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi keluarga kita." Tuan Byun berujar santai tak mengindahkan amarah Sulli yang mulai berkibar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran appa. Appa mengadopsi dua orang anak tanpa persetujuan kami. Apa tiga anak dari ibu yang berbeda tidak cukup untuk appa?" Sulli berujar sengit semakin menatap marah kearah Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya datar. Kyungsoo berpikir ia tak menyukai gadis cantik itu.

"Sulli, appa-

"Sulli benar apa. Kami rasa, kami sudah cukup dewasa dan bukan bocah lima tahun lagi untuk menambah anggota keluarga sebagai teman bermain. Kami bahkan cukup dekat sekarang ini"

Luhan angkat bicara. Meskipun nada bicaranya tergolong lembut, namun tersirat rasa enggan dengan kedatangan dua makhluk mungil itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dalam hatinya ia membalas ucapan Luhan dan Sulli. Ia pun tak sudi masuk kedalam anggota keluarga membosankan ini.

"Kalian tidak usah tahu alasan appa mengadopsi mereka. Dan appa harap kalian bisa menerima Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun suka ataupun tidak." Tuan Byun berujar tegas. "Jika kalian tidak suka dengan keputusan appa, kalian bisa ikut dengan ibu kalian."

Tiga pasang mata itu membulat. Tak percaya dengan perkataan ayah mereka barusan.

"Appa barusan bilang apa?" Tanya Sulli tak percaya.

"Appa rasa sudah cukup jelas untuk kau dengar Sulli sayang."

"Aku tidak tahu appa sudah kerasukan iblis darimana! Kenapa appa bisa – bisanya mengadopsi dua anak sekaligus tanpa memberi tahu kita sebelumnya! Apa kita bertiga belum cukup untuk appa?"

Sulli benar – benar meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Mereka bertiga berada disebuah club milik appa mereka sendiri.

"Percuma kau marah – marah sekarang noona. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama kita." Sehun memutar kedua matanya malas menanggapi sikap Sulli yang belum bisa meredakan amarahnya sejak makan malam mereka tadi. Sebenarnya pikirannya tertuju pada satu namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Lalu kalian akan diam saja begitu? Membiarkan mereka ikut menikmati uang appa kita?"Sulli masih tersulut emosi. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Sulli? Mengusir mereka? Kau jangan bercanda baby, kau tahu bagaimana appa kita."

BRAKK

PRANGG

Sulli melempar gelas berisi cocktail itu kesembarang arah. Untung saja mereka berada diruangan khusus mereka, kalau tidak mereka bisa membuat keributan dengan pengunjung di club itu.

"Lagipula.. aku melihat appa menginginkan sesuatu dari salah satu kedua anak kecil itu."

Sehun dan Sulli melihat kearah Luhan. Bingung.

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tadi appa begitu telaten mengelap noda saus dibibir anak bermata sipit itu? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana appa mengelus rambut hitam anak itu dan bahkan menyeduh susu untuk anak itu saat mereka akan tidur. Itu sesuatu hal yang tak pernah appa lakukan pada kita semnenjak kita kecil."

Sehun dan Sulli termangu. Membenarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Anak bermata sipit itu.. Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun? Aku lupa."

"Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat itu. Aku kesal padanya, karena tadi sempat memberikan tatapan tajam padaku. Dia pikir dia siapa?" Jawab Sulli geram mengingat bagaimana namja bermata bulat itu balas menatapnya sengit.

"Apa kalian melihat kissmark dilehernya?"

Luhan dan Sulli terkejut mendengar perntanyaan Sehun barusan.

"K kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kissmark Sulli noona. Itu sangat jelas. Dileher anak itu terdapat kissmark."

"Astaga, anak sekecil itu?"

"Hey oppa, jangan lupakan apa yang dikatakan appa tadi. Baekhyun seusia Sehun. Yang artinya dia sudah berumur enam belas tahun." Interupsi Sulli membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Appa bilang begitu? Kenapa aku tidak dengar? Aku kira anak itu masih berumur dua belas tahun."

Sehun dan Sulli mendengus. "Aku rasa kau perlu memeriksakan telingamu ke spesialis THT hyung."

Pletak! 

"Jaga bicaramu Byun Sehun! Aku hyung mu." Luhan mendelik tak suka. Ia menjitak kepala adiknya keras – keras membuat Sehun bersungut.

"Tapi, anak itu... cantik, benarkan?"

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. "Lebih baik kaupun ikut berkaca hyung, kau pun sama cantiknya dengan si sipit itu."

Sekali lagi Luhan mendelik tak suka kearah Sehun.

"Kau-

"Aissshh hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian!" Sulli menggeram. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka!"

"Kau pikir kami tidak?"

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu jangan diam saja! Luhan oppa kita harus mengeluarkan kedua anak itu dari rumah kita."

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Kau tenang saja noona, aku akan membuat mereka menderita."

Ketiganya menyeringai. Membayangkan betapa senangnya mereka menyiksa kedua anak itu.

"Lebih baik aku mencari Chanyeol, aku rasa dia sudah bersenang – senang dengan Seulgi."

"Ahh iya Sehunnie, minta bantuan pada Chanyeol aku rasa bukan ide buruk bukan? Dia bisa membuat anak sipit itu menderita. Dan urusan anak bermata bulat biar aku yang urus."

"Terserah kau saja noona. Aku akan mencari Chanyeol dulu sebelum dia berhasil menghamili anak orang."

"Huh Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berubah. Kasihan Krystal kenapa dia harus mencintai orang gila itu." Sulli menggeram sebal mengingat kelakuan brengsek Chanyeol yang mempermainkan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol seolah lupa pada Krystal jika ada Seulgi. "Untung saja Jongin tidak seperti itu." Sulli berujar lega

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya. Bibirnya ia gigit perlahan mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya saat orang yang berada diatasnya tengah mempermainkan kedua buah nipplenya.

Sesekali ia meringis, mendesah dan memekik pelan. Orang itu memilin nipplenya kasar, menggigitnya, mengemutnya tak sabaran. Hingga saat tangan besar orang itu menyentuh penisnya dengan kasar, ia menjerit tertahan menahan sakit.

Sentuhan orang itu tak pernah terasa lembut sedikitpun.

"A aakhhh Tu tuan sa sakithhh..."

Baekhyun merintih, ia menangis. Penisnya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Ukhh hikss h hyunghh.. AKHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit lagi begitu ia merasakan orang itu menggigit lehernya hingga muncul bercak kebiruan.

"Kau lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa B? Kau lupa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Namun ia tak peduli, bagian leher dan penisnya lebih terasa menyakitkan.

"Ma maaf..." Ujarnya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Panggil namaku bukan Kyungsoo, hyung mu. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tak berani melawan. Tuan Byun, tak akan segan menyiksanya secara sadis jika ia melawan sedikit saja.

"Tubuhmu.. mengapa begitu indah hemm?"

Tangan besar itu perlahan menelusuri setiap inci tubuh putih itu. Mengelus seluruh permukaan kulit halus itu membuat Baekhyun merinding menahan sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya.

Cupp

Slurpp

Cupp

"Emhhh..."

Baekhyun menahan desahannya. Tangan Tuan Byun itu kembali mengelus penisnya, mengocoknya perlahan.

"Angkat kakimu, taruh kakimu dibahuku." Perintahnya dingin. Baekhyun menurut menaruh kedua kakinya perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat siap menerima kesakitan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Panggil namaku B. Ingat, panggil namaku jika kau tidak ingin aku memberikanmu hukuman. Aku bisa mengurungmu dikandang anjing bila aku mau. Kau paham?"

"I iy-

JLEBB

"AKHHH K KRISS APPA!"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
